Afterwards
by PigSlay
Summary: What happens after each of the Uglies books?
1. Chapter 1: After Uglies

**Afterwards**

1**Chapter one: after Uglies**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. I wrote this (along with all the other Uglies fics I've posted) from ages 12 – 14. This was the first fanfic I've ever written. I may never finish the final chapter, but it means a lot to me, so I'm posting it (finally) for you guys to see. Hope you like it (at least a little).**

Tally was being given the pretty operation; she was going to miss David. She was sorry for all of her bad actions causing Az's dying. She knew what she did was wrong; she wished she had never done it but sadly she knew that it was too late to change the things that had been done.

She felt her body being changed, her muscles and body growing, her 'lesions' being added and her ugly memories flooding back; at the same time some of those memories were being destroyed like the discussion with Maddy about the lesions, all of a sudden, she started dreaming of what her room would look like.

"Do you think she's ready?" asked somebody.

"No, we have to add the final touches..." as 'the final touches' were added Tally began feeling the new pretty cells in her being put to the test by the surgeons and then...

"Tally," said two familiar voices. She opened her eyes...

"Hi Shay, hi Peris," she said, getting up and looking in the mirror; a sparkle in her eye.

Somebody was beside her with very black hair; so black the pretty committee would probably have outlawed it.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, I'm Tally."

"I'm Zane."

"Nice to meet you," they both said to each other.

Tally smiled.

"Hey, we're going to have a party to decide the newest crims in a couple of months, you want to come?" asked Zane.

"Sure, that is if you guys are coming."

"Sure," said Shay "see you there, Tally-wa."

"Okay, Shay-la" said Tally.

"Sure, I'll go," said Peris. "And you, Zane?" asked Tally.

"Of course, I am. I'm the leader of the crims."

"Okay, Zane-la."

"See you guys there," he said. "Look criminal."

Right then, Tally couldn't explain it but there was something about Zane that she liked more than his pretty face.

"Welcome to your room!" said Shay.

"No way!" said Tally.

"Way, Tally-wa."

"Oh my gosh! It's just as I dreamed you know; during the operation."

"The operation has that affect. So, the crim party is coming in a few months as Zane-la said, so want to go crim costume shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping? There's a pretty mall?" She was a little confused. "But why have a mall if there are holes in the wall?"

"As for the holes, well, the materials have to come from somewhere right? Every few days in a year, pretties have to buy some new clothes and other materials for the holes or they'll probably run out. I know it seams like a pretty strange job for pretties but it's the rules," said Shay. "Also, the clothes are approved by the pretty committee, some even designed and made by them, there's even a 'clique clothes' section, with inflatable pants for the Hot-Airs and Crim gloves with fake hand-cuffs on them."

"Okay. Sure. What time, Shay-la?" asked Tally.

"How about 12:00?" asked Shay "because I promised Peris that at 9:00 I'd help him pick out what criminal he should dress up as and he and Fausto together take three hours. Those guys need costume-choosing lessons."

"Yeah," said Tally, nodding in agreement. "Peris did have a hard time choosing Halloween costumes when we were littlies, but 12:00's cool with me."

"Bubbly, Tally, bubbly," said Shay. "See you then, oh, and if you want to come downstairs, the Hot-Airs are throwing a party for all current Hot-Airs, the new ones, and all-balloon lovers. Even crim wanna-bes are invited."

"Okay," said Tally. "See you in a little while, Shay-la." Then Shay went back downstairs, beginning to sing, leaving Tally up in her new room, with her huge wardrobe...

"What a wardrobe!" said Tally, looking at all the billions of beautiful clothes and accessories in the huge wardrobe. "Hey Shay!"

"Yeah?" Shay said halfway down the stairs.

"Why do pretties have closets?" Tally asked her.

"For the same reason they have malls, Tally-wa," Shay said. "The people who store the clothes into the holes have to leave the Pretties with some way to get pretty clothes during the storage."

"Then, why put up the mall if we have closets right here?" Tally asked.

"I honestly don't know, Tally-wa, sometimes people make everything so confusing-making."

She just shrugged and continued walking down the stairs.

"Okay, Shay-la," said Tally, going back to the wardrobe.

She took out a pink dress with flowered frills and refills, with a ribbon at the back and some heart shaped buttons. She put it on and buttoned it up, then put on a solid gold bracelet with a real amethyst heart on it. Tally looked around in her closet, trying to find the perfect necklace... there it was! The perfect necklace! Orange sapphire beads on a sky blue string with a "fool's gold" pendant. Then, last but not least, she put on a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring, with a diamond band and a sapphire "pendant" that looked almost like a raindrop.

She then went downstairs, listening to the rock and roll music and the sound of the fireworks blasting off into the sky. Most uglies were fast asleep at the time. Then, a romantic song came on and Tally walked around looking for Zane, then she saw him and they began to dance...

Tally dreamed all night about that wonderful dance with Zane... there was something on her mind... something from her ugly days... she couldn't figure out what it was though... something important... What was it?

"Hey, Tally-wa," said Shay, interrupting her thoughts. "He is here to see you."

"Who is he?" asked Tally.

"Oh, right, Tally-wa, like you don't know who he is," Shay said, winking.

"Shay-la, unless you think I can read your mind, how do you think I'd know who he-" she stopped, at that very second, she realized who Shay was talking about- for he was right there: Zane.

"Right, Tally, that he, well, see you at 12:00."

"Okay, see you then, Shay-la."

"Bye," said Shay, winking. She seamed to think that Tally and Zane had something together... they didn't though... yet. "Hey, Zane-la," said Tally.

"Hey, Tally-wa," said Zane, "how are you?"

"Very good, you?"

"Bubbly."

"Good to hear," said Tally. "So... that was a great party last night, have the newest Hot-airs been decided yet?"

"Yeah," said Zane, surprised she was asking that question. "Remember, last night, midnight... when the toasts were made..."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Tally, beating her head. "I guess I just..." got lost in your beautiful black hair, she thought, remembering the dance that had lasted until 1:00 a.m. "forgot," she said, even though that was not the real reason... it was really because she had fallen head over heels for Zane, the leader of the Crims who she had met after she had the pretty operation.

"Oh, okay," said Zane, a little confused, it had only been one night, how could she have forgot? Maybe that wine had done something to her, either that, thought Zane, or she doesn't like being in this pretty city... who doesn't though? Other than me.

He trailed off in thought.

"So, did you have fun last night?" asked Tally.

"Yeah, I did."

"I have to ask you something, Zane-la, what were you doing there? I thought the only crims that were allowed were crim-wanna-bes."

"All clique leaders are allowed in," he explained.

"Oh, that makes since," said Tally. Their lips began to meet, but right before they could kiss...

"Tally-wa!" Shay stormed in. "Time to go crim clothes shopping!"

"but Shay-la, it's only-"

"I know!" she said, rushing. "Peris picked out the first thing he thought of and Fausto agreed to warring the same thing so, we're going now."

"Okay, Shay-la," said Tally. "Just, let me do one thing first."

"Okay, Tally-wa but hurry up."

She rushed over to Zane and said, "well, gotta go, Zane. Bye."

"Bye, Tally." Their lips began to meet and-

"TALLY!"

"Okay, Shay, I'm coming!" said Tally, then she turned to Zane and laughed.

"You better get going, before she explodes." They laughed and said, "good bye." Then she rushed to her hoverboard and she and Shay headed for the pretty mall...

Tally and Shay hadn't found anything at the pretty committee shopping mall that they'd liked and before they knew it, all the months had passed and the crim party was going to be tomorrow...

"Tally!" said Shay, trying to whisper, but it came out as a yell. "Oooppss.." said Shay, noticing the broken glass. "Sorry."

It was 1:03 A.M. and even the pretties were going to sleep, the party for yet another pretty clique had ended three minutes ago, and Shay was already waking up? clearly there was something wrong with her. Then again, thought Tally, she did have a little too much coffee at that party, oooooooo... what a caffeine rush. Shay was saying something to some people behind her, Tally couldn't see them though.

"Br-cut, cut cut cut 'til you just can't cut anymore" was all Tally could hear. Cut? she thought cut what? do pretties cut at all? what in all of new pretty town was she talking about? cut hair? cut nails? cut what?

"Come on, cutters," said somebody else, that voice, thought Tally, it sounds so familiar, like somebody from her ugly past, who though? she tried to find the person who was speaking, when she heard the voice again, the figure who's mouth was moving was bigger than any pretty... it was a special. Tally hid under the covers, obviously this was a dream, she tried blinking three times... no good. She tried pinching herself... still no good. She tried doing several wake up exercises but none of them did any good. How could this be real? she thought. There's no way any of this stuff is real. She went back up from the covers... nobody was there! yes! thought Tally. It wasn't real. She sighed a sigh of relief, then when she turned around however, the special was still there.

"Hey, it's me!" said somebody, the voice sounded... familiar. "It's me! it's Shay! Tally-wa."

"Shay-la?" asked Tally. "How-what-why?"

"I'm special," she said. "Dr. Cable made me special, because I wanted to be."

Dr. Cable walked up to Tally with a knife and said, "now it's your turn to become special, Tally... like it or not."

"Tally, Tally, Tally," said Shay.

"Wha-" Tally opened her eyes.

"Wake up!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Pretty long," said Shay. "The crim party will be starting in any minute, and I finally have an idea on what we should be, so get up."

"Oh, okay," said Tally.

Tally didn't know what the dream had meant and she immediately forgot all about it. Then PRETTIES started.

**Afterwards**


	2. Chapter 2: After Pretties

Chapter two: After PRETTIES

Tally was fast asleep... She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that something was.

"Okay, I think she's ready, Dr. Cable," said a familiar voice; it was Shay.

"No, Shay, we still have to add the 'special' ingredient."

Tally sensed her bones being switched around and being turned what was called 'special'

_Special? wait a minute,_ thought Tally, _I don't want to be special. Hmm... _she thought about that again. _Maybe this way though, I can save Zane. With all this power in body and mind, I might find a way without any medicine or cures._

"Shay, where are those flash tattoos?"

Tally heard footsteps... she wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

"Okay, Shay, it's time."

Tally physically felt something in her brain being changed... "Oww," she said. It hurt her mind, big time. She had to get up, but her mind wouldn't let her. This made her hurt even worse.

"Okay, Dr. Cable, I think it's time to wake her."

Dr. Cable walked up to Tally and said, "Wake up Tally!"

Tally blinked. Her body was reacting to the voice. Which was... good. She saw tons of faces... they all seemed... familiar. They looked like Cutters. She remembered sneaking up and spying on them with Zane as pretties. She then closed her eyes and got up, feeling a little woozy. She spun from side to side, trying to get her balance.

"Tally," said Dr. Cable, walking up to her. "Here, take this."

She gave her a glass of some kind of medicine. She stopped spinning. It made her open her eyes. She then looked in the mirror, and then at Shay.

"Yes, Tally-wa, it's true, you're a Special now... you're a Cutter," said Shay. Tally ran back and forth three times... she was fast... she tried lifting a heavy couch, it worked... she was strong.

"Okay, okay," laughed Dr. Cable, "save it for two months."

"What happens then?" asked Tally.

"The real mission begins," said Dr. Cable.

"Yeah," said Shay, "don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" asked Tally.

"That Ugly Holiday," said Shay.

"I do now." She thought back to her Ugly days when she celebrated the holiday too.

"Everything's already planned out," said Dr. Cable in a secretive way. She had a very big smirk was on her face, and Tally could tell she was deep in thought... _what could she be thinking about? _Tally wondered...

"Okay, Cutters," said Dr. Cable, interrupting Tally's thoughts. "In a couple of minutes we are going to meet with the regular Specials. In the meanwhile, you are going to see me for sneak suit fittings."

"Why, Dr. Cable?" asked Tally. "We already know our sneak suit sizes."

"Right, Tally-wa," said Shay, who was right next to her. "As bubbleheads. Remember?"

"Oh, right," she said. Then, them and the other Cutters went to get their sneak suits fitted and several minutes later, they went outside to have a meeting with the regular Specials...

Shay and Dr. Cable were having a discussion, but the only words Tally could hear were "cut", "special", and "br-".

"Tally!" yelled Shay, her loud Special vocals breaking some window panes. (Tally didn't understand why the Special Circumstances headquarters weren't Special-sound proof, especially with the new Cutters. Maybe Dr. Cable didn't like to waste money on it.) Tally came running, like a Littlie running after a balloon that was blowing away.

"Yes, Shay," said Tally.

"Tally-wa, please don't call me Shay, call me Boss."

"Okay, Boss," she said, addressing Shay by her new name. "Now what is it you want me for?"

"We need you," said Shay. "To make this mission an icy process we need you to test all the materials we're going to use."

"What do you mean 'test' all the stuff?" asked Tally.

"Like make sure the crash bracelets and Cutter hoverboards work," said Shay "and make sure all Cutters have their knives in their pockets. You know, the usual stuff."

"Not to sound rude, boss," said Tally "but why can't you do all that stuff?" Tally wondered why Shay was the boss. She remembered back to the Bubblehead days when Tally was a Crim with Zane. She remembered that night. She remembered watching the Cutters trying to find a 'cure'. Now, they were a whole new species of specials. "And I'm one of them," Tally said to herself.

"Because Dr. Cable needs me for other, more important details that need to be taken care of immediately before we can focus on the testing of the materials, we have more important things to focus on," she explained. "Do I need to have you cut to understand what I'm trying to say?" Shay had the sharpest knife because she was the boss.

"If that would help," Tally said, unsure. _Now that she brings it up_, thought Tally, yeah, _I am thoughtless on her words, I have no idea what she's talking about. What could be more "important" than the testing of the materials? Besides, even if there is, why do I have to do it?_

Shay sniffed.

"You smell..." Shay said, taking another whiff, "confused."

"Well," said Tally, trying to feel what Shay felt, "give me a cut, and we'll see."

Shay got out the knife and started to press the blade into her skin.

"Ouch," said Tally, beginning to feel the pain.

"That's right," said Shay, "feel the pain." Now Tally could feel and think clearly.

Later, Dr. Cable and Shay had a meeting... alone?

Tally looked at them, not seeing anybody else but the two of them.

_Why are Shay and Dr. Cable having a meeting without the rest of us cutters?_ She thought. This was the second time today they had been talking alone. What were they talking _about_ anyway?

"Boss," she said when Shay was done with her meeting. "Why do you and 'the doctor' have so many conversations without us nowadays?" she began to look a little sad.

Shay began to smell again "you smell left out," she said. Tally nodded. "Oh, don't be," said Shay. "It's just that some of the things we talk about aren't 'right' to talk about with you guys, not yet, anyway."

"Okay," said Tally, watching her walk off to Dr. Cable's office. Then, Tally walked off to do her 'assigned jobs' to help them 'get ready' for the mission...

Tally and all other Cutters were asleep... all though specials barely needed any sleep, Dr. Cable and Shay also known as the two 'bosses' thought that it was best for them to do so because Dr. Cable was giving a mission to the regular specials and Shay was planning out with her help the mission plan for the cutters, who would need lots of special energy tomorrow, so they both agreed that for once the first specials to ever sleep in would. Tally was dreaming about Zane... oh, how she missed him... being with him as a crim... first seeing his pretty face after the bubblehead operation... watching Shay and the bubblehead cutters... going to the smoke... sharing the pills... every bubbly bubblehead moment with him... every kiss... every party... so many bubblehead memories... now they may not be as clear... and yet she still just loved thinking of all of those wonderful things and hoping deep, deep, deep inside that he was alright. That was just when she started to dream...

"Tally..." called a voice in the wind.

"Boss, did you hear that?" she asked

"hear what, Tally-wa?" asked Shay.

"Tally..."

"that."

"I don't hear anything, Tally-wa," said Shay.

"Tally..."

"Can't anybody else hear that?"

"No," said Fausto, then he turned around and looked at all the other cutters.

"No," they all said, but right as Fausto turned back around, Tally was gone, specials could see really far away... so if they couldn't see somebody, they must definitely be really far away. Then again, specials could also move at top speed... Tally was following the voice... where was it coming from?

"Tally..." that voice, she thought, it sounds so...familiar. It sounded like a boy from her bubblehead days. Soon though, the sound was so loud and clear that it made her fall off her hoverboard. She realized where she was: new pretty town where all the new bubbleheads were.

She was unconscious now and couldn't feel, so she got out her knife and cut herself.

Now she could feel... she felt... hurt.

So hurt that it couldn't have just come from the cut.

Tally opened up her eyes and she realized who the voice was coming from, for there he was, trying to help her up; it was Zane.

"Hello, Zane-la," she said.

"Hello, Tally-wa," said Zane.

Even though his image was unclear their lips met and they kissed.

"Tally!" said Shay, noticing where she was...

Tally struggled in bed, her flash tattoos spinning out of control "Tally!" said Shay "TALL-Y!" Tally woke up.

"What?"

"wooooo-aaa-hhh, Tally-wa," said Shay "if there was a record for most sleep from a special, you'd win it. Now, though, you have to wake up, all the other cutters are out waiting to get started and Dr. Cable is growing to be impatient, we only have one month left so come on." So Tally did just that...

"well," said Shay. "Let's get started. Today's the day, so Dr. Cable wants you cutters to do last minute warm-up exercises."

"Boss," said Tally "no offense but why do we have to do warm-up exercises? we're not uglies in school doing P.E."

"True," said Shay "but even specials need exercise like littlies doing swimming or gymnastics." Tally cut herself do think about what Shay had said.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Uh... what do you mean specials need exercise?" she asked, feeling confused again. "Our muscles are self-repairing and we are faster than earth's rotation, we don't even need that much sleep to repair our energy... so why do we need exercise?" Shay was the boss of the cutters so most of the time she didn't try to think about what her cutters were saying but Tally could tell this time she was trying to, because she saw her cutting herself with the extra-sharp cutter knife.

"Ow!" the other cutters were also surprised, Tally could tell. Nobody had seen Shay cut herself before now except for as a bubblehead when she first started the cutters. Tally remembered watching them with Zane. Returning to reality, Tally looked up at Shay. Her cut was over.

"Well?" asked Tally.

"The reason is because, once, the second special there was didn't do exercise except for running at special speed and hoverboarding for missions, so what happened was right as he reached the place he was supposed to be going to, he reached bubblehead speed," Shay said, then continued. "Then, by the time he landed his hoverboard he reached ugly speed and then, littlie speed." Tally and the other cutters exchanged looks. Shay took a whiff... "you all smell... amazed."

"Yes we are, boss," said Tally. "What happened to him?" again, Shay cut herself so she could think about that .

"Ouch!" Shay said. "Okay, well some say he was turned back into a bubblehead, others say he died, but Dr. Cable thinks after seeing The Smoke he went there to live, then, eventually his specialness was tattered back into ugliness."

Tally and the cutters exchanged looks again, this time though they couldn't think, even when they tried cutting themselves they didn't have any feelings on what their boss had just said. Wow, thought Tally, his specialness tattered back into ugliness.

Either the special parts of his body were not working anymore and malfunctioned or he got a special cure from some Smokie.

"Well, cutters," said Shay. "Time to warm-up, the ugly holiday is starting in a couple of hours unless you want your specialness tattered back into ugliness."

"Hey, boss," said Tally.

"Yes, Tally-wa?"

"how long can a special last without that happening to them?"

Shay sniffed, "you smell... worried."

"I am boss and I might not be after you answer the question."

"Oh, yes, well, um... the cutters are more improved specials so you have nothing to worry about," said Shay, reassuringly. "This will be your first and last special work-out except for running, hoverboarding, etc., your ugly P.E., dances from bubblehead parties, and today will have you covered for as long as you live, okay?"

"Okay, thank you boss." The cutters did 5 curl-ups, 3 push-ups, and 7 jumping jacks until the timer rang and they got dressed and were on their way to uglyville and then SPECIALS started...

**Afterwards**


	3. Chapter 3: After Specials

Chapter three: After SPECIALS

Tally was out in the wild with David, eating curynoods. They were near a river, it was glistening in the night. The unforgettable smell of spagbol was coming from David's mouth. 'Unforgettable' was just the word on Tally's mind... unforgettable Zane. Specials didn't cry, but once again the tears flooded from her eyes.

"Don't cry Tally," said David, "it's okay."

"No it's not," said Tally, crying as her tears fell into the water. "I'm sorry, David, but I miss Zane..."

"I know how you feel," said David, "I miss my dad."

"I'm sorry about your dad," she said "I didn't do it on purpose... I was ugly, all I wanted was to be pretty, I wanted to be pretty. I wanted to be pretty so bad it was like I was willing to destroy a civilization I knew nothing about..." then, almost murmuring, she said, "to be something I knew nothing about."

"It wasn't your fault," said David.

"Oh, yes it really was," she said.

"Okay, let's just enjoy this wonderful night," he said. "You may be the only Special there is, but I can tell you'll have wonderful things happening in your future."

Tally almost smiled. "Thanks David."

"You're welcome, Tally," he said. Tally looked into the water, she could see a face; Zane's face. The water was growing bigger, there was more water than there was before... Tally realized it was from her tears.

"Don't cry Tally," said a voice; Zane's voice.

"How can I not cry?" she asked. "You're not alive, I have to live with David, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Tally," said the now imaginary voice of Zane that only she could hear.

"It is my fault," she argued. "You were trying to impress me, and you died because of it."

The face in the water frowned. "How is that your fault?" asked the voice.

"Because you were trying to impress me," Tally said "and I made it look like you needed to."

The face looked back up at her and some how moved up from the water, when it did it some how grew body parts. Then it walked up beside Tally.

"It's okay, Tally," he said, patting her back with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's not, Zane," said Tally. "Life without you is like saying a bunch of bad words or being attacked by a Peep."

"Peeps aren't real Tally," said Zane. "Neither am I, but no matter where you go, I'll always be with you." Then, he flew up into the stars and disappeared.

"Hey, there's a new star in the sky," said David. "I wonder what it is."

Tally smiled. "It's Zane."

Tally was happy. She tried to stay up all night looking at the stars because up there was Zane... her true love. Slowly, though her eyes started to close and she began to dream.

"We must find her," said a voice. "She's the living Anathema."

"How do we know she'll give in, though?" asked another voice.

"Because she believes in us," said the first voice.

"Fexellent," said the second voice. "Do you know where she is, Minerva?"

"Not yet," said 'Minerva' "but I will."

_Are they talking about me? _thought Tally, she was hiding in the bushes in the dream, _what if they have another special with them? Nah, probably not, every Special, except me is cured_.

"Come on, Dr. Cable," said Minerva, grabbing a cured Special by the wrist... or at least what used to be a cured Special. Now though, it was something else.

_Dr. Cable!_ thought Tally, both surprised and scared. _Oh no, what if she has a connection to my skintenna? _She rethought that, then softly laughed. _Hah, no way._

"Tally," whispered a familiar voice.

"Zane?" yelled Tally.

"What was that?" asked Minerva, looking around.

"I think it was her," said Dr. Cable.

"Fawsome," said Minerva. "Good work, Cable."

"Shh," whispered Zane. "**Turn off your skintenna, so that they don't find us."**

"Why?" asked Tally. "It's not like they have a tracker or anything."

"Dr. Cable, do you still have that skintenna tracker?" asked Minerva.

"Got it right here," she said.

"Okay, fine," Tally whispered, turning off her skintenna.

"Minerva?"

"Ugh, what is it Cable?"

"The skintenna tracker is broken."

Minerva walked over to Dr. Cable and looked at the tracker. "It's not broken," she said "she turned her skintenna off, ugh. That must mean she's close, either that or she has him with her."

"What now, Zane?" asked Tally, whispering.

"Use your special speed, Tally," he said. So, that's what Tally did.

"Why do they want me?" asked Tally. "I'm not one of those rare people who have a partial inborn immunity to a parasite. I'm not a peep, so why do they want me?"

"But you are the only Special there is; they want you so they can add you to their Anathemas," said Zane. So Tally got out of the bushes and ran until she reached the river. Tally tried to remember that none of this was real, that it was only a dream. That was very hard to do though.

"David," said Tally. "Run!"

"Why would I want to do that when you're right here?" asked David. "I've got her, Minerva."

"Thank you, David." Minerva said, "and who are you?"

"T-T-T-Tally."

"What a fool name," said Minerva. "Fool enough to add to our Anathemas." Then they all said her name. "Tally, Tally, Tally, Tally." "Tally! Tally!"

"TALLY!" said David.

"Yes, David?" Tally said, waking up, her flash tattoos calming down.

"Are you okay, Tally?" asked David. "I heard you screaming all night long."

"I'm icy, but they were everywhere..."

Tally was so scared after the dream she had last night, about the Peeps trying to add her to their Anathemas. She hoped she would have a Bubbly day today to make up for it. She yawned.

"Good morning, David," she said.

"Good morning, Tally," said David. "What did you dream last night?"

"All I can say, David, is that whatever you dreamed was probably **way** better than what I dreamed about."

"Oh, yeah, sure," said David. "You dreamed something worse than having something called 'Evolution's Darling' turn you into dust?"

"Okay," said Tally "so it wasn't that bad, but peeps did try to add me to their anathemas."

"Huh?" asked David. "Peeps? Anathemas?"

"Oh, yeah," said Tally, smacking her head, remembering that David grew up in the wild. "A peep is a type of vampire," she explained, trying to think of a way to explain what an Anathema was. "Read these books," said Tally, taking out two books called PEEPS and The Last Days that she had for some unknown reason, kept from her Ugly days. "Okay," said Tally, moving on to a different subject other than peeps and anathemas.

She listened to her skintenna.

"Oh, and what the Rusties had called Hollywood and Diego are fighting," it said.

It also mentioned a party celebrating the end of Prettytime.

"Can you believe that?" Tally said to David. "They're actually throwing a _party _about the Mind Rain beginning."

"That's... a little strange," said David. "Hey, now that the Prettytime has ended do you think they will still be able to get the Pretty operation it will just be... cured like my parents had planned?"

"I don't know," said Tally. "I guess that could work. "What would really be the whole point of that anyway though?"

Later, when nighttime fell...

"I've never really noticed how beautiful nighttime was," said Tally. "As an Ugly I only paid attention to the bubblehead parties going on, same with when I was a bubblehead myself." She looked up at the star Zane. She tried to see it, but it wasn't there anymore. If it was, it no longer glowed.

"Just like Zane," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "The star in my eye that no longer shines in the sky, is Zane." Tally sobbed, telling herself it had to happen. Everybody saw it coming. His brain was full of lesions; he would have died even without trying to impress her. Tears welled up in her eyes anyway, and she finally cried. "No... Oh, Zane."

_What am I doing here?_ thought Tally. _No, no, Tally don't think that. _She really was happy out here, Zane or no Zane. No matter how much it hurt her, she was happy being here. She was very, very happy. That night, she had a good dream. David was right, she may be the only Special that is left, but she had amazing things in her future.

Then, a few years later in Japan, EXTRAS was beginning...

**Afterwards**


	4. Chapter 4: After Extras

Chapter Four: After Extras

Aya and Frizz walked up to the room just in time to see them cut the cake.

Aya started to wonder what life would be like now that they would soon be living up in orbit... Face ranks and fame sure wouldn't work the same way. How would they eat and live on nothing but hoverball rigs and each other?

The cake was being cut; this was one of the best parts of the Thousand Faces party.

Tally and David were in the room too. Tally rolled her eyes.

What was so important and amazing about a cake being cut?

Out of nowhere, she kissed David on both lips. Aya couldn't believe it; hadn't Tally said no one since...

"Okay," Nana Love said. "Time for the serving of the cake."

After the cake had been blown up and the Thousand Faces party had ended, Aya, Frizz, Ren, and Hiro went to their new official homes in Shuffle Mansion. They had actually bought rooms in Shuffle Mansion to live in for the rest of their lives. Not in orbit that is.

"What do you think it will be like?" Aya asked. "Living up in orbit?"

"Well, we'd have to buy air-helmets," Ren said.

"Weren't those from Rusty days?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," said Ren. "They're still around, though."

"Why have air-helmets when there are space-air-linkers?" Hiro said.

"What the heck are space-air-linkers?" Aya asked.

"They're things that 'link' to air when you're in space," Ren explained. "In other words, when you're in space, they automatically give you air in a way, as in they link to other air, like links to other places."

"Okay," said Aya, still a little confused. "How can they link to air if there's no place to get it from?"

"Well, they do get it from somewhere," Ren said.

"How will they when there's no more Earth?"

"They don't link to the Earth, they link to the thing that provides air to the Earth."

"So they link to plants?"

"No, bacteria."

"Okay..." Ren's logic sometimes confused Aya. In fact, that's what it did most of the time. "So, when are they going to destroy the Earth anyway?"

"Who knows?" Hiro said. "They could do it at anytime."

With that last word, Aya's eyes went wide. _Anytime?_ She thought. _So they could do it right now? That's scary._

Afterwards

**End Notes: Alright, like I said; this final chapter may never have a full ending, but I wanted to share this with you guys finally because like I said, it's the first fanfic I ever wrote (I was either 11 or 12).**


End file.
